dead men running
by Willow1986
Summary: The doctors gave away something that wasn't their's to give away and now it's up to the gundam men to set their lives sorted out for their son's arrival.
1. Default Chapter

Dead men running:  
  
One single word echoed through the high security prison that was being used to hold the famous Gundam pilots and their trainers, and it wasn't good.  
  
"What???????"  
  
Five pilots peered through the small window in their cell to look across at the men that they had known most of their lives.  
  
They figured that at this stage they could tell when the good Doctors were lying and when they weren't.  
  
It appeared that this was not one the times that they decided to play a joke on them.  
  
For once in his life Duo was speechless but Wu fei appeared not to notice as he pressed his face against the grilled window and let out a yell that would have done Xena proud.  
  
"What the hell do you mean? You sold our little soldiers to a sperm bank and your only telling us now. How in Kami's almighty name did you get it without us knowing?"  
  
By the end of his little shouting spree, Wu Fei was a little Red in the face.  
  
Wither out of embarrassment or he was short of breath no one would ever know.  
  
The doctor called out his answer while seemingly stuck behind a door without a window.  
  
"It was quiet easy actually. Remember all those physicals you had to take? Well anyway you should know that it has only been put to use in the last month, and that when it was taken, it was taken for an extremely unusual group of girls."  
  
All the Gundam soldiers starred at each other in mounting horror. There was going to be little them running around and they might never know them.  
  
Wu Fei spoke for everyone when he said "I am not going to stand for this this injustice. I will find this woman who had my little baby growing in her and I will see my son grow up."  
  
The boys huddled and together came up with a plan to get out of here and find their sons. Fortunately The good doctor's had prepared for this eventuality and gave them the locations. It was in another dimension but luckily the doctors had though of everything and within in an hour The five pilots where on their way to find the woman who carried their sons.  
  
************************************************************************ Review review, tell me what you think? Should I continue? It came to me while I was cleaning the bathroom, weird huh?  
  
Willow1986 


	2. Chapter 2

Jumping from building to building with ease, Sailor Moon placed a gentle hand on her protruding stomach. Another few months and her little daughter was going to be here. In fact all the girls daughters were going to be here soon, around the same time as hers, give or take a few months.

Now she knew people thought that Darien was the father or her baby, or at least they presumed that it was his and that he had just disappeared when he had found out as he hadn't been seen for the last few months by anyone.

But then most people didn't know what they did in the small hours of the morning, and they didn't really need to know who they really where.

It had been at one of the routine calls that Darien had disappeared and Sailor Pluto had told them what was to come.

Slowly they adjusted their lives so that they could explain why they were now pregnant. They had to come up with imaginary people, as the normal way of doing it was really too boring for them and the faiths had decreed that it was to be done like this.

Stopping on a roof, She took a rest and looked up into the clear night sky, her dear mother moon looking down on her and bathing her in its soft glow.

Smiling, She looked up and gave a silent prayer of thanks.

No matter how it had come about and no matter what the overall reasoning behind it was, she as were all the girls where looking forward to the birth of their children.

They all knew the consequences of having guys in their lives and in their hearts they all knew it was better for them if they didn't have guys to explain this to. I mean it wasn't everyday that a mere mortal impregnated millenniums old princesses and warriors with children that would one day rule the solar system but never for them to actually witness.

It really would be a mouthful to say and she could see the guys checking into asylums once it hit them how unimportant they really where.

It would be really bad for their small ego's, she almost laughed out loud at this thought, and with a small wave good bye to her mother moon, she disappeared from its healing rays into her bedroom, were shortly after her family could hear her normal loud snoring.

Grabbing the toast from the table, Usagi shoved her feet into her boots, grabbed her books, lunch and bag and ran out the door towards the school screaming, "I am so late!"

Weaving in and out through the people, she made it into the school before the bell rang barely missing some guy who had dared to get in her way in the journey there.

Shoving her lunch into her locker, she went into class and sat down in her prescribed seat between all of her friends, bar Rei who didn't go to the school.

Leaning back confidently, Lita told her the latest gossip "Guess what? Five new lads are joining the class! And they are all supposed to be dead gorgeous!" Smiling she already knew their reactions before she had finished.

Just then the five lads walked in the door and took places in the second row, facing forward plainly planning to ignore everyone.

Shortly after the teacher came in. Seeing the new people in her class, she asked "Do you know anyone here?" At their negative answers, she sighed but then brightened as she spotted the role book on her table. Kill two birds with one stone suddenly entered her head and with a quieting yell she said "Role call, start in front, and stand and call out your name!"

Suddenly the guys pretended great interest.

But as row on row went by, it was clear that they were loosing interest until only one was left watching them.

Sighing as her turn came she stood up and instinctively rubbed a hand across her suddenly tight stomach.

"Usagi Tsukino." One by one her friends to stood up and one by one with a prompting from that one guy the others turned.

Watching their faces as the in turn watched her friends, she didn't like the looks in their faces and an eary feeling settled over here. Somehow she knew that these guys were going to be a lot of trouble.

Unfortunately she couldn't tell wither it would be good or bad and that was a big problem.

Tearing a piece of paper of her copy, she wrote a note to the other girls arranging to meet them at Rei's temple after school but didn't give a reason.

Passing it to Ami she wasn't surprised when Ami instinctively passed it on to Lita after a brief scan. They were all speed-readers and as Mina was the last to read she slowly crushed it in her fist and when she opened it again, the sheet had disappeared.

Snapping back to attention as the teacher snapped out questions on their homework, Usagi began to day dream about food, something which she had begun to do a lot more since she had become pregnant, that and the simple routine of fighting. It stretched muscles in her body that she hadn't realised she had until she had gotten pregnant, plus it made her so relaxed.

As the bell for lunch rang, Usagi rushed out of the door towards the cafeteria leaving a trail of smoke behind her and a few very incredulous new students.

Dropping her school bag around the tree area, She grabbed two trays and with help from the Lunch ladies, who knew of her condition, filled it high with food and was outside when the rest of the students finally arrived to get their lunch.

Leaning against the tree, she finished off her first tray and was on her second when she felt the ground shake slightly and with a sniff of the air around her she smiled. Her friends were so dear to her but they really did like wearing the unique perfume that Ami had invented for them.

As they all settled around her, she began slowly eating the second tray, occasionally offering somebody something, but like her they had all developed big appetites and had their own lunches to eat.

Since they had all become pregnant, Rei had gotten special permission from her school to leave the grounds at lunchtime and luckily enough both schools had the same lunch hours. So when Usagi eventually looked up from her food fest, she always knew her closest and dearest friends would surround her.

As they all finished their lunches, Usagi pushed her head forward as if to impart a bit of gossip, The girls getting the idea, also leaned in.

"The new guys are watching us!"

Lita and Mina nodded, they had also noticed they were being watched but Ami appeared confused, asking, "Were?"

"By the cherry tree over at the side of the school building." Usagi answered, Ami was a genius and a super doctor but she wasn't a solider and hadn't been trained to look out for these things. Granted neither had Usagi but she was Sailor Moon, the legendary solider of good and for her it had just come back to her all that she had known a millennium ago.

Usagi was about to answer, when a twinge in her side, caused a grimace of pain from her lips. Almost instantly the girls were at her side, questioning what was wrong?"

Standing up with a little difficulty, she smiled a smile to ease their fears.

"Its okay, its just junior here reminding me i have to exercise."

They nodded their understanding. They too had experienced the urge.

As she left to go to the gym on the school grounds, the girls looked inquiringly at Rei and Ami.

"She's going to have the baby early." Rei spoke in a monotone voice that the girls instantly recognised as the one she used when she was having a vision.

"Somebody is going to be with her, a male i think. But his face is unclear."

Mina looked to Ami for confirmation "Yes, What Rei said is true, I believe she is going to be early. She's carrying way to low. We need to watch her, if she starts cleaning and tidying, we have about a day if that to get her to Pluto's. It's called nesting but its the last sign of giving birth before the water breaks and the pain starts."

Mina looked scared, For Usagi and herself. She really didn't like pain, but looking down at her slightly rounded belly, which was hidden by her uniform, she knew that it was going to be worth it.

* * *

"Six months we have been here and we have nothing." Wu fei screamed his frustration for all in his apartment to hear.

Quatra tried to placate him "Now, Wu fei. We have a possibility, that's something."

Wu fei all but growled his answer "Yes, we have something. People we can find no information on bar that they are pregnant. They won't even talk to us never mind trying to get people to talk about them. All we hear is how good and smart they are." The anger seemed to drain out of him, "All i want to see is my son, and by the looks of it, we cant even do that."

Heero's monotone voice interrupted his thoughts "We may have something. It appears one of our suspects has returned. Not from holidays as we were originally told but from god knows were with a baby girl."

Excitement began to replace the looks of grimness in the room. They may have found one of their kids.

Slipping into the sofa, Duo spoke softly to himself although he knew everybody could hear him "Now the hard part. Proving that they are ours. We need a D.N.A sample and People; those girls guard their privacy religiously. I suspect this is going to be one of our most difficult missions ever."

* * *

I know its not that great a chapter but people reviewed so i wrote as promised. I got a major case of writers block for a while.

Anyways review and I'll see what i can do.

Laters

Willow1986


End file.
